


Meet the Japanese Legends! (Creepypasta)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Festivals, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Japanese, Mostly in English, One-Shot, Urban Legends, Visiting Japan!, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: The Creepypasta's are meeting some legends from Japan, old friends of Slender. But are the CP's going to be as open to these legends? (Mentions of some CP's that have been forgotten, I hope to remind people they're here)





	Meet the Japanese Legends! (Creepypasta)

(hey guys this is a request from a follower on my AO3 account, and they had suggested a very interesting idea to me. When I first heard of the legends of Hachishakusama and Kuchisake-onna I was very young, and they got buried with the other legends. So thank you Artemisgirl91 for the suggestion.)

The Slender mansion was all in a scattered hurry, hearing that two guests would be visiting the mansion. Most of the CP’s imagined it would be Zalgo, but he wasn’t new, others suggested council members, but they never liked to see the CP’s except for Zalgo and Slender. The whole mansion was cleaned up, despite some protesting, and Slender was making tea in the kitchen. No one bothered to ask who was coming because they new Slender would just delay until the guests arrived. Sally however, was not so easily disheartened.

“Slendy! Who’s coming?” Sally called up to Slender, tugging on his pants.

Slender didn’t turn his attention away from the tea cups he was getting ready. “They’re old friends of mine Sally, this is the first time in 10 years since i’ve seen them.”

“Where did you meet them?” Sally asked, climbing up onto the counter and sitting.

“They’re from Japan, I offered them once to join us here, but they said they could only see Japan as their home. But as of recent they’ve had to keep a low profile so I invited them for a visit.”

“Wow, after this long?” Sally asked, receiving a pat on the head.

“Sally, it’s harder than it seems to contact two legends who have standard japanese lifestyles. Only one of them probably knows how to even use a phone or send letters.” 

“Yo Slender! Why is it important for me to stay?” Jeff yelled out, walking into the kitchen. “I don’t think i’m going to miss anything from your reunion.”

“Because Jeff, you might find you have a lot in common with one of the guests that is arriving.” Slender replied calmly, hearing the kettle and picking it up with a tendril to pour into the cups.

Jeff huffed and turned away, he knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. Most of the CP’s had chosen to stay just because they were curious about the CP’s that Slender had invited. But some, like Kagekao, Jay, and even Jessie didn’t bother to stick around. Although, Jeff wasn’t convinced he’d have a connection with the guest, most of the time the guests Slender invited were just going to talk to Slender and ignore everyone else. LJ was sitting on the couch, eating one of his taffy’s when he looked over to Jeff with a grin. “No luck?”

“Damn bastard didn’t even turn to me to reply. I’m just gonna have to do a quick hi then book it.” Taking a seat next to LJ then looking to the TV where Ben was furiously playing Dead Space while sitting on the floor.

“Ah well, you gave it a shot, now you’ll suffer a boring conversation.” LJ chuckled. “Mostlikely Slender won't let you leave if you just say Hi.”

“Maybe, there’s plenty of windows around.” Jeff smirked, knowing all too well Slender would take away everything in his room if he even tried to jump out the window.

EJ soon joined into the room, turning off the TV and trying to drag Ben out of the room. “EJ! I was so close to the next level! Let me finish this!”

“You promised me an hour ago you’d help clean Seedeater!” EJ grunted, lifting Ben up and over one of his shoulders, trying to avoid getting hit or kicked in the head.

LJ just laughed at the two and got up. “Need a hand EJ?” He asked before trying to reach for Ben.

“He bit me!”

“Ben calm down!”

“EJ I will rip your throat out if you don’t put me down!”

“Jesus christ hold him still!”

The four were shouting, none of them even hearing the doorbell go off before Slender walked over and grabbed the four of them with separate tendrils, pulling them away from each other. The four CP’s stopped their scrambling as they looked to Slender and he dropped them as soon as they focused on him. They all fell, letting out grunts of pain, but continued to look at Slender.

“If you are done. The guests are here.” Slender sighed, walking to the door and opening it.

CP’s that had heard the doorbell had quickly waited on the stairs or around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of these guests. With Slender in the way it made it difficult, but soon he backed up and opened his thoughts for everyone around him to hear as he spoke. “Ah, welcome Hachi. It’s good to see you.”

A tall woman around 8 feet stepped through the door and was wearing a long white dress. Her complexion pale and she almost was to Slender’s height she had a straw hat on over her head, making it hard to see her face. She tilted her head up, her thin lips pulling back to a small smile and her grey eyes looked to Slender. Many of the CP’s were surprised at this woman, and heard a soft voice from her.

“Slender, it has been a long time. How have you been?” 

It was clear she was Japanese, her voice struggled with L’s and R’s, sometimes mixing the words together as she spoke in english. Slender nodded and took her hand, pressing the knuckles to where his lips would be if they were there.

“It’s good to see you as well. Come in.” He said, letting her pass by as her long black silky hair trailed behind her.

She walked to the living room, causing the CP’s to back up, merely intimidated by her height. She looked to them with a smile and muttered a sound that was dark, deep and the opposite of how she sounded a few seconds ago. “Po-po-”

The sound continued as she let out a light giggle and sat on the couch. The CP’s felt a chill up their spines as they looked to the door to the second woman Slender was assisting in. She also had long dark hair and pale skin, her eyes practically white, and a white surgical mask over her mouth. She wore a tan button up coat and a black skirt that reached to her knees, and black pump high heels. She nodded to Slender as he bowed to her and she bowed in return, speaking in Japanese.

“初めまして、あなたのいえわすてきです”

“Ah thank you Kuchisake-onna. The CP’s here did their best to keep it clean.” Slender nodded, motioning her to the living room. 

As she stepped over to her companion, Hoodie stepped closer to Slender and muttered to him. “What did she say?’

“She said, Hello, your home is lovely.” Slender replied before walking to one of the couches and sitting across from the girls.

Slender watched in surprise as a bunch of CP’s kept their distance rather than walking over to satisfy their curiosity. He sighed and called out to them. “It’s alright everyone, they will not be any deadly than you.”

Slowly, they began getting closer, although some kept their distance. Even Masky refused to step any closer and stood by the stairs. The CP’s were confident in their defense, but they knew looks were deceiving, and these women were not normal CPs. Slender decided to explain carefully to them. 

“Everyone, the woman with the straw hat is Hachishakusama. She’s an urban legend that has succeeded in many killings in Japan, and yes she does speak english so you may talk to her. The woman beside her is Kuchisake-Onna, another urban legend with many deaths to her title as well.”

Both the women looked at the curious CP’s around them, Hachishakusama smiled and spoke quietly. “You may just call me Hachi.”

“Hachi? Isn’t that 8 in Japanese?” Ben questioned, finally stepping closer and looking at the woman’s grey eyes.

“Yes, i’m glad you know a little Japanese.” She spoke, struggling a little with the words. “My legend name means, 8 foot tall. I mainly go after children.”

Some of the CP’s seemed a little surprised, even Toby glanced between Slender and Hachi before asking. “Are you two related or something?”

“No Toby.” Slender answered quickly. “She and I just happen to have a bit in common.”

“More than friends I say..” Puppeteer mumbled to Bloodypainter, who nodded in agreement.

Jeff felt more unnerved, this Kuchisake-onna woman just kept staring at him, as if confused by him. He couldn’t take the tension anymore and snapped at her. “What do you want?”

She blinked, seeming surprised by the question before standing up and speaking to him, but still keeping a good few feet away from him. “わたしわかわいですか？”

“What? Lady I don’t speak Japanese.” Jeff huffed, gaining a giggle from Hachi and Slender cleared his throat.

“Jeff, she asked you if you think she looks pretty.” Slender translated, making Jeff jolt a little in his spot.

LJ bit his lip to avoid laughing, as did some other CP’s, Candypop shouted over to Jeff. “Looks like someone’s got the hots for you Jeff!”

Jeff felt slightly embarrassed, but more confused. This woman was probably old enough to be his mom and she just asked if she was pretty to him? He stuffed his hands into his pocket, and trying to be polite for Slender’s sake he nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

She seemed satisfied with the answer but then curled her fingers to the loops of the surgical mask and removed it, gaining many gasps from the CP’s as she showed her mouth. Her lips were plump and pale, but from the corners of her lips, long jagged cuts reached her ears. Her mouth opened, making blood drip down her cheeks and she spoke again, her voice now clear. “いまわどう？“

“She said, what about now?” Slender translated, looking to Jeff.

Jeff stood quietly, contemplating his answer and what happened to her. There’s no way she was like him, and did that to herself. Perhaps she used to be beautiful and someone did it out of jealousy. He nodded again and pointed to his own cuts saying. “We match.”

She seemed confused but looked to Hachi as the tall woman translated for her, giving a confident smile. Kuchisake looked back at Jeff and nodded quickly, lifting her hand for Jeff to shake. “ともだち？“

Jeff didn’t know what that meant but he nodded and shook her hand, getting a smile from her. She soon sat back down with Hachi and many CP’s finally felt comfortable to talk with them. The night seemed to last a mere hour after 8 hours had passed and Slender offered the girls rooms to stay in. Slender had guided them to their rooms as the girls waved and bid everyone good night in their own way.

From the 8 hours, the CP’s were content knowing the women’s habits, past, and what Japan was like. Jeff had even had a small conversation with Kuchisake as he was trying to teach her how to speak english. Half of the time he was near to ripping his hair out, but he liked teaching someone how to do something. She gave him the nick-name “Little me” which Jeff did not like one bit, but for the sake of his belongings he did his best not to snap at her. Hachi was mostly talking to Slender, but would translate for Kuchisake or talk to the CPs if they had questions for her.

The experience of meeting someone like him was almost strange, but Jeff could say she was a friend. The girls stayed for a few days, mainly to introduce themselves to other CP’s, but Haci became particularly close to Slender and the proxies. Kuchisake became close to Jeff, LJ, Ben, and Bloodypainter, either just lounging with them or reading quietly seeing that she could barely speak english. Jay was kind enough to lend Kuchisake a notepad so she could write, but it was still hard for her to even write english, and at one point she started crying out of frustration. Although, Hachi quickly calmed her down when that happened.

When 8 days had passed the girls said their goodbyes and Kuchisake handed Jeff a small paper that looked to have an address on it and both her and Hachi’s name above the address. “What’s this for?”

Hachi stepped in, leaning down and smiling at Jeff. “If you ever come to Japan, you can stay with us. We live in an abandoned shrine that humans rarely ever get close to.”

Jeff nodded and jumped as LJ wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Damn Jeff, I think that’s the first time a woman actually gave you an offer to her home.”

“LJ I will stab your gut!” Jeff threatened, taking out his knife but LJ jumped away and laughed.

“She’s too old anyways, she almost looks like she could be a sister, or mother.” Liu said in Jeff’s defense, but Jeff continued to try and slash at the clown.

“I liked them. It’s nice to see women rule elsewhere.” Clockwork said, crossing her arms and giving a smirk as she watched Slender lead the women out of the forest.

The years passed and finally a letter came in to the mansion with a Japanese stamp on it, Slender had always gotten the letters first, but was surprised to see it was from Hachi. After reading, taking a moment to understand the sloppy english, he stood from his desk and teleported to the living room. Getting to the living room he instantly slapped the back of EJ’s head. “Jack, no eating on my couch. You’ll get blood on it.”

EJ grunted and huffed, getting up to finish the kidney in his hand. Toby, who was playing with a lighter looked over at Slender. “What’s that?”

Slender held up the letter. “An invitation, Hachi and Kuchisake wanted to invite some of the CP’s to Japan.”

“Japan?! Really?” Ben’s attention immediately caught as he paused his game. “Who did they invite?”

“They said as many as they could fit in their home, so ten at most.” Slender replied, glancing at the letter. “But everyone needs to take serious thought on this, Japan is really different from here.”

At dinner Slender had explained all about the letter and what japan was like and what they had. Many CP’s ruled themselves out for small things like no wifi access in certain areas, or the jet lag some of them didn’t want to suffer. Although by the end, Bloodypainter, Kagekao, Jeff, LJ, Hoodie, Jay, Ezekiel, Judge Angel, and Nightmare Ally. Most of them wanted to explore Japan, especially since Kagekao was from Japan, and the others never went before. However, Hoodie and Jay went to make sure Hachi and Kuchisake were alright for Slender’s concern.

As they were able to get a teleport from Slender, there was no need to sneak onto a plane thankfully. When they arrived they were welcomed with open arms, Hachi bringing them in to talk about a plan. The group decided to split up, Kagekao leading some of them that were interested in Japan’s history and more shrine paths, Hachi lead anyone that wanted to see the outskirts of the city, and Kuchisake lead anyone wanting to see the city itself. Jeff had to wear a surgical mask as well which surprisingly fooled a lot of people as he walked behind Kuchisake, he also had to fix his hair so some of it fell over his eyes.

“You still alive Jeff?”

“Fuck you LJ.” Jeff growled back at the grinning clown, but his voice was muffled by the mask.

One thing all of them could relate, they were sick and tired of people’s stares, the only person who didn’t seemed bothered were Kagekao, Hachi, Kuchisake, and Jay. It’s not that they were unhappy about the invite, but it’s a little weird. At evening time, after their third day, Hachi and Kuchisake had told them to dress in kimonos, saying they were going to a festival. Jeff was currently wearing a white kimono, but stubbornly refused to wear the traditional wooden shoes that normally went with the outfit.

“How do they walk in these things?!”

“Calm down Jeff, it’s not like it’s a corset.” KageKao said, helping fit a black kimono on Hoodie, who decided not to wear his hood today.

Jay was currently taking pictures of the girls who were wearing their kimonos proudly, and Judge Angel looked at the nearest clock. “The longer you guys take the later we’ll be for the festival.”

Hachi and Kuchisake quickly helped the guys finish up before they left, heading to one of the more popular shrines in the area where the festival was being held. Many kids were running around with masks and small toys, and stalls were up for local games. Bloodypainter, who decided to be alone this trip to paint the landscape and some shrines, had actually worn his mask and was playing Shaketi. He was fairly good at it and actually won a few snacks for everyone.

LJ was wearing a striped kimono of black and dark blue, scooping up a yo-yo while chewing on some gum he won. When he walked back over to the group he chuckled. “I kind of feel like a kid again!”

“You’re still a kid..” Hoodie muttered under his breath.

“There’s so much to see and do!” Ally commented, looking around at the people, her red kimono with white and yellow flowers swayed a little. Most people would glance curiously at her, but she assured the CP’s that the citizens thought they were dressing up to impress. “And during a festival they seem to see us less freakish.”

“That’s because they think it’s makeup or a mask.” Ezekiel spoke softly, his yellow glowing eyes seeming to be filled with amusement as children stared at him. Since his skin was all black except his face, he wore a black kimono and had some face paint added in yellow designs around his eyes. He was irritated his wings were tucked under the kimono but it was for a reason.

“The fireworks are going to start soon, we should probably get off the main path.” Hodie suggested, having to now hold Jay’s arm because the guy was frantically taking pictures of what he was seeing.

“He’s right.” Hachi commented. “Even though most of you are tall enough for others to see, you will still be pushed around by the crowd.”

Kuchisake waved them over, calling them over to the park area of the festival. Jeff followed but stopped when he saw a bunch of trees near a shrine, covered branch to branch with colored papers. “Kuchisake!”

She stopped and looked back at Jeff, tilting her head. As Jeff pointed to the trees she nodded and lead him over to it. Her english still wasn’t the best, but she knew some words. “W-wishing t-tree.”

“Wishing tree?” Jeff asked, reaching to grab one of the papers but she slapped his hand down. “Ow! Ok ok, other people’s wishes. I get it. So..supposedly you could have your wish granted?”

She nodded and handed him a red slip of paper, and she grabbed a yellow one for herself. Taking the ink pen she wrote something in Japanese and hung it on the tree. Jeff had to think about what to write, but then followed her and slipped his wish around the tree. “What did you wish for?”

She pointed to the paper and then to him. “F-friends f-for a long time.”

He smirked a bit and nodded, pointing at his wish. “New knives.”

Kuchisake seemed to giggle, in response and they both left to join the others, LJ looked over to them. “Where were you two?”

“Making wishes, they had a bunch of wishing trees behind the booths.” Jeff answered, sitting on the grass.

LJ sat with him and everyone followed in suit, looking at the sky and waiting for the fireworks. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah, Japan’s not really the place for me.” Jeff shrugged, watching the sky. “It was cool to see some of the shrines though.”

“I liked the hot springs~” LJ chuckled. “You didn’t seem to like it so much though.”

“You splashed hot water in my face!” Jeff growled, looking at LJ with a glare.

They both stopped when the fireworks went off and the dark night seemed to light up with color and the voices of many in amazement. Even the CP were cheering or captivated by the brightness of the fireworks.

“Damn i wish we had festivals at home!” LJ called out.

“We do idiot.” Hoodie replied.

“Not like this though! We only get to do fireworks on the 4th! Or if we steal them!” Judge Angel responded in LJ’s defense.

“They’re really..pretty.” Bloodypainter said, but only some of them caught it.

“I want to fly up to them.” Ezekiel said enchanted.

“You’d be fried to death.” Jay said, looking at Ezekiel.

Hachi and Kuchisake watched the fireworks, saying nothing, as well as Jeff. Jeff had to admit, they put on a good show, but he was ready for home. Besides, there were some things he couldn’t get used to here. Barely any wifi, it was all one island whereas the mainland was huge and there were more places to go, and they didn’t have certain foods he liked. But he could definitely see some of the other CP’s coming back here. In the week he had to spare though, he would enjoy Japan for what it had to offer.

“Oi, Jeff, are you crying?”

“I’m not crying! Just got smoke in my eyes!”

“Huh? Jeff are you ok?”

“Aww! He’s touched by the fireworks!”

“今遅くなってきて-“

“これわいつも来ない感じです、心配する必要わありませn。”

“Speak english!”

“I hate you all!”


End file.
